1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a heat-dissipating assembly which has an increased efficiency in assembly and decreased working hours to thereby reduce production cost and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current heat-dissipating device and heat-dissipating module are often constituted by combining a plurality of heat-dissipating elements of the same kind or different kinds. The suitable heat-dissipating elements include heat pipes, heat sinks, heat-dissipating bases or the like. These heat-dissipating elements are combined with one another by welding. However, if the heat-dissipating elements are made of aluminum and the welding process is to be performed, not only an auxiliary welding step but also a specific welding step are needed, which makes the manufacturing process more complicated and increases the production cost. Further, the welding process will pollute our environment.
Thus, the manufacturers in this field propose to combine the heat-dissipating elements by fixing elements such as screws. However, only some of the heat-dissipating elements can be fixed by screws, such as heat-dissipating fin set and heat-dissipating base. As for the heat pipes, they cannot be directly fixed by screws.
On the other hand, in prior art, the heat-dissipating base is provided with a hole or groove and then the heat pipe is disposed through the hole or groove of the heat-dissipating base, thereby combining the heat pipe with the heat-dissipating base. Although such a solution can solve the aforesaid problems associated with the welding process and the fixation by screws, the heat pipe does not conduct the heat directly, but indirectly conducts the heat via the heat-dissipating base. Moreover, gaps exist between the heat pipe and the heat-dissipating base to generate thermal resistance. As a result, the heat-conducting efficiency of the whole structure is insufficient.
Therefore, the conventional solution of fixing the heat-dissipating elements are not suitable for combining all kinds of heat-dissipating elements, and it has the following problems: (i) increased cost, (ii) more working hours, (iii) larger weight, and (iv) low yield.